3 Bites 'Minus' Two!
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: Jon (Zairi), Liz (Mia), Lyman (Haleel) and Garfield joins the '3 bites challenge' to celebrate the renewed 'McChicken' Burger! Will they succeed? The answer is in this story itself! (Special for 'Anugerah Skrin 2016', the holiday season fevers of Thanksgiving and Christmas, Mickey Mouse's birthday and the amazing parody of Malaysian love drama '7 Hari Mencintaiku' from Akasia TV3).


**"3 Bites 'Minus' Two"**

 **(Author's Notes: Recently, McDonalds have re-launched its 'renewed' McChicken Burger (more big, more values!) At the same time, they're also giving a challenge to all of its best customers! What's the challenge? It was the '3 bites challenge' (Malaysia) to see if they can finish the new-sized burger in less bites! Plus, tonight (9:00 PM Malaysian Time) is also the 'LIVE' broadcast of 'Anugerah Skrin 2016' at TV3 Malaysia, to hunt for the best Malaysian movies and dramas throughout 2016! So, to celebrate this fever, I'll write this special story to see if the Arbuckles can finish the 'renewed' McChicken Burger in just 3 bites or else! And this story is also meant to be the parody of TV3 Malaysia's new romantic drama on 'Akasia' slot, '7 Hari Mencintaiku'!).**

 **(STARRING):**

 **Jon as Khuzairi Zairi.**

 **Liz as Mia Adriana Mia.**

 **Lyman as Khalil Haleel.**

 **Garfield as Himself.**

 ***(All main characters, except Garfield, uses the '7 Hari Mencintaiku' protagonists' nicknames)***

 **(OST: "Lelaki Teragung" (Malay love drama OST of '7 Hari Mencintaiku') by Dayang Nurfaizah).**

(8:00 AM. Friday, 18 November 2016):

One frozen morning at the Arbuckles' residence, Jon and Garfield were watching television to see if there was new food commercials! Suddenly, they saw the new McDonalds commercial!

"We have a good news for you! Your classic favorite 'McChicken' is back! Now, it is bigger in size and it can satisfy you with its bigger values! The puffy muffins with 20% bigger chicken breasts is guaranteed to be giving you a different eating style than the previous one! We'll challenge you! Come to the nearby outlets and try finish this new McChicken in 3 bites! Then, contact us and you'll get the prize! More big, more values... Thanks for watching!" said the McDonalds Narrator.

"Wow! 3 bites challenge? This makes me feel really hungry for this freezing morning!" said Jon.

"Let's accomplish it, then? Because, I'm also wanted to engulf this burger, too!" replied Garfield.

Seconds later, they heard a doorbell ring. Jon goes to the door, opening it and felt excited that Lyman (bringing a McDonalds plastic with 4 new 'McChicken' burgers, for Jon, Liz, Garfield and himself) came and bought burgers for them! Then, they started discussing about the challenge.

"Lyman, let's join the '3 bites challenge'! Because, McDonalds will reward prizes for us!" said Jon.

"Okay! So, let's use nicknames! I'm Haleel, you're Zairi and Liz is Mia! You got it?" replied Lyman.

"Wow! It's like Malay names! How do you get these 'rare' nicknames for us, Haleel?" asks Jon.

"Zairi, I made a report about Malaysia's best-selling drama, adapted from the best-selling novel, '7 Hari Mencintaiku' and '3 bites challenge' on CNN, last Halloween. That's why!" replied Lyman.

Suddenly, Jon heard a doorbell ring again. He goes to the door and felt excited that Liz came and bought Christmas equipments (colorful festive lights and present wrappers) and 4 cups of hot chocolate! After that, once she saw 4 burgers at the coffee table, she asks Jon and Lyman.

"Why did the 4 burgers are on the table? Are we having some Thanksgiving breakfast?" asks Liz.

"No! We're going to join the 'McChicken 3 Bites Challenge' and we'll get the prizes!" replied Jon.

"And, let's use these Malay nicknames! You're Mia, I'm Haleel and Jon is Hairi! I got these names after making a report about Malaysia's best-selling drama and its best-selling novel titled '7 Hari Mencintaiku' and '3 bites challenge' on CNN, last Halloween. That's why we do this!" said Lyman.

"Okay! I agree to join this challenge! But, let my lovely Hairi start the games first!" continued Liz.

Then, Jon took his burger, unwrapping it and started eating it... Seconds later, he cheered up and announced that he have successfully finished the big burger in just 2 bites (although if we look at the burger's size, our mouth is small enough to finish it in 3 bites or less, but that Jon stuffed up the burger in his mouth first, then biting it, thus enabling him to eat the final piece and achieving him to finish the big 'McChicken' burger in just 2 bites and achieving 2nd place)!

Later, Lyman took his burger, unwrapping it and started eating it... Seconds later, he just smiled and announced that he have successfully finished the big burger in 3 bites, achieving 3rd place!

After that, Liz took her burger, unwrapping it and started eating it... Seconds later, she started crying and announced that she can just finish the big burger in 4 bites, thus achieving 4th place!

Finally, Garfield took his burger, unwrapping it and started eating it... Seconds later, he started laughing and announced that he have successfully finished the big burger in just a bite, which have broken their records! Now, he is officially becoming the winner and achieving 1st place!

"Congratulations, Garfield! You're really deserved to be the main winner!" said Jon and Lyman.

"You're a good boy, Garfield! And you're deserved to be the main 1st place winner!" replied Liz.

"Yes, I am! And thanks for congratulating me, everyone!" replied Garfield, who feels over-excited.

"You're welcome! And Zairi, congratulations for your best achievement in the beginning ever, although you are defeated to Garfield in the end! At least, you ate 2 bites!" said Liz and Lyman.

"Thanks! And Haleel, congratulations for your best achievement by finishing the big burger in 3 bites! And Mia, don't feel down although that you have failed to finish the big burger in 3 bites! You're still my best girlfriend ever!" replied Jon, who feels sad to see Liz crying for her defeat.

"You're welcome and thanks for congratulating my achievement sincerely, Zairi!" replied Lyman.

"You're welcome and thanks for consoling my sad and broken heart sincerely, Zairi!" replied Liz.

"You're welcome, Haleel and Mia! Both of you are still my best buddies ever!" continued Jon.

Then, Jon contacts the McDonalds team and told them that they have successfully finished the burgers in 3 bites and less... Once his phone was connected to McDonalds, he told everything!

"Good news! My friend, Lyman have finished the big burger in 3 bites and I have finished the big burger in 2 bites! Now, my cat Garfield have finished the big burger in a bite! Yesireee!" said Jon.

"Congratulations, all of you can get the prizes! You won the new Christmas tree, Lyman won the new recording microphone and Garfield won the new Thanksgiving turkey!" replied the caller.

"Thanks, McDonalds! Now, we can enjoy a happy Thanksgiving and Christmas!" continued Jon.

"You're welcome! Now, have a happy Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays!" continued the caller.

Suddenly, Garfield makes a panic pause and started to feel shocked upon hearing Jon's phone conversation, as if they suddenly lose the challenge, although they did the best achievements!

"What's happening to me?" said Garfield, who started to feel nervous about his 1st place prize.

"Congratulations, Garfield! You won the new Thanksgiving turkey! Not only that, I also won the new Christmas tree and Lyman won the new recording microphone, too! Now, we can enjoy a happy holidays of Thanksgiving and Christmas for this year!" said Jon, who feels over-excited.

"Thanks, Zairi! Now, our Thanksgiving Dinner next Thursday is an exciting one!" replied Garfield.

"You're welcome, Garfield! Now, our Christmas next month is an amazing one!" continued Jon.

"Thanks, Zairi! Now, I can be the professional CNN reporter starting next Monday!" said Lyman.

"You're welcome, Haleel! Now, our holiday season is the brightest one this year!" replied Jon.

"Good news! I have buyed the new Christmas equipments, which is the colorful festive lights and present wrappers to bright up our holiday season this year! And I've also buyed 4 cups of 'hot chocolate' for all of us, to warm up this frozen morning! Let's have some cheers!" said Jon.

After that, they took their cups of hot chocolate and drinking it! Seconds later, they cheered up and started throwing hot chocolate into each other! Later, Jon and Liz started to talk about their future and also the holiday season together, knowing that their relationship, started to spice up!

"Mia, our holiday season will be more romantic for this year, right?" asks Jon, who feels nervous.

"You're right, Zairi! The new Thanksgiving turkey and the new Christmas tree will be the witness of our spiced up relationship for our holiday season in this year and let's XOXO now!" replied Liz.

Finally, Jon and Liz hugged and kissed romantically to celebrate their '3 bites challenge' victory! Meanwhile, Lyman and Garfield watched their dramatic hug and kiss, and said, "AWWW" happily!

 **-THE END!- (Happy Birthday For Mickey Mouse and Congratulations For ASK 2016 Winners!)...**


End file.
